


Needle and Nose

by abusemesoftly



Series: Kinktober! [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:19:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abusemesoftly/pseuds/abusemesoftly
Summary: FBI agents can be fully functioning drug addicts, especially when you mix two of them and add in some smut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys so this one is not following the plot, if you are reading the season of smut thing I have going, it is part of the kinktober festival I have, but it is set in an alternative universe and it exists and is sort of my version of a spinoff of an amazing fic I read by an amazing author I will put the link to the fic and the author’s page down below here ( http://archiveofourown.org/works/4938367/chapters/11333218 ) and again this is not part of the series and involves drugs and lots of drug use and does not follow canon obviously, as if any of this follows cannon. However, this is the closest to cannon I think we would get if both Hotch and Spencer were addicts, and it talks a lot more about that in the reference fic here!!!! Alright, let’s get started!

Spencer sat in his chair, legs pulled up close to his chest as he read, subconsciously scratching his arm, he was going to need to get high again soon, but Aaron wasn’t home yet, and he liked to be there when he did it, something about seeing the bliss take over his body, and making sure he was safe he guessed. He pulled his phone out and texted him for the third time in an hour. He hadn’t remembered texting him the first two, but the reading probably made him forget. He was doing that a lot more lately, forgetting. He texted him once more for good measure.

**Come home, I need a fix, and I have your new bottle here. Where are you anyway?**

Spencer set his phone down and put the book back on the shelf as he went and tried to pick his kitchen up a bit. Since having Aaron around he had started using a lot more than usual, and they had a bunch of food wrappers, dirty dishes, and an overall messy kitchen because of it. He couldn’t help it, being high was amazing, it took painful memories, painful body parts, and painful thoughts away and kept his mind quiet, but being high with Aaron was…even better, because Aaron made his whole body electric. He made him notice the colors, and he heard music in everything, and saw the beauty his life could bring him. Aaron made his high a thousand times better and once it was over he wanted it again and again. His sober life no longer offered him anything he wanted more than he wanted the high his boyfriend brought him after shooting up.

**Meeting. Someone has to work around here. Be home in twenty.**

Spencer groaned at having to wait that long, because by that time he would be completely down and would have to wait then for them to kick in. He moped around a bit and left the kitchen, after doing almost nothing except for moving the mess around a bit. He ended up in his bedroom, really their bedroom. He started picking up clothes and putting them in piles, dirty, dry cleaning, his, Aaron’s. By the time that was finished he could feel the last of the drugs leaving his system and he groaned but decided he would go get everything set up.

He opened the new pill bottle he had gotten Hotch and took out two pills and crushed them up for him, cutting the lines into just the right size. After watching him do it for months now he came to know how much he could do. After Aaron’s was all ready he started preparing his own. Loading the needle and getting his belt ready. He wanted to use so bad and he was about to anyway when the door opened. He looked up and sure enough it had been twenty-four minutes. He was practically giddy with anticipation.

“Come on, I have everything ready!” He said going over and dragging Hotch to the bathroom, helping him pull his tie and jacket off. He kissed him while Aaron rolled his sleeves up and unbuttoned his shirt a bit at the top, loosening everything and taking his shoes off he went with him and finally grabbed him by the hips and kissed him correctly. When they pulled back they both smiled but in all honesty Reid might have been smiling more at the idea of starting than the kiss.

Hotch leaned over and did three lines back to back before he pulled away and let out a breath and closed his eyes relishing in the feeling the drugs brought him. Now that he had some in his system he helped Reid pull the belt on, and had to remind him to calm down as he slid the needle in his arm. He loosened the belt as Spencer pushed the liquid in and smiled as he opened his eyes again to look at Hotch.

That look right there, watching his eyes glaze over, and the demons evaporate, that is what Hotch loved. After the rest of his lines Hotch and Spencer both went to the bedroom to lay down and talk about their day, and what happened and what not. Finally, after who knew how long Spencer rolled over on top of Aaron and started kissing him. Holding himself up and kissing seemed to be all he could do at once, but lucky for both of them Aaron could also move his hips against the others and it was amazing. He felt connected with Spencer on more than a physical level. Spencer seemed to agree as he kissed him harder and started biting at his neck, sucking marks along his way down to his collarbone.

“Aaron…please…” He begged pulling away, panting as he spoke into his boyfriend’s neck. Hotch rolled them over and grabbed his hands putting them above his head and pinned them down while he started down to undo his pants and get Spencer out. He kissed him harshly and the kid loved it. He arched up into it, wanting more, always more.

“Greedy one aren’t you…always such a slut for me when you’re high…” He said as he pulled his pants free finally and grabbed the lube, not waiting for it to warm up and slid a finger into Spencer who just whined and nodded, the high taking away the pain it would have caused.

“Yes, yes please just fuck me.” He was practically begging at this point, he just wanted him now, he didn’t care about the stretching, he wanted him in him, like he always did when they got high together.

Aaron growled and pulled his finger out and lined himself up, the burn and stretch made everything just that much more amazing, and wild. Spencer was howling and had thrown his head back letting Hotch stretch him much too unprepared but he didn’t care. He wanted him and he wanted him then. Once he was fully in him he gave him a moment before he started to move, the burn had just barely left but the pleasure was completely there for both of them.

Hotch decided that he was finished going easy on him, he could handle it now. He started moving his hips faster, pulling as far out as he could and then slamming into him. Spencer was moaning, head thrown back, not caring at all about how loud he was, at this point his neighbors pretty much knew how much he loved to have sex, all the neighbors.

“Fuck Aaron please…please…’m so close.” He whimpered as his hands went in search of his boyfriend’s hair. Once his hands were firmly gripping his hair he pulled him down for a kiss that could only be described as brutal. There was biting, and sucking, and no matter what it wasn’t enough for either of them, the drugs took away any pain and enhanced all of the pleasure. Bruises be damned.

The kiss only encouraged Aaron more and his thrusts were quickly devolving into more erratic, random thrusts, but he was sure to hit that one perfect spot every single time. After a particularly hard thrust, and a harsh bite to his pulse point Spencer came hard, fast, and loud. The noises he made, and the tightened muscles was what Hotch needed and he came buried deep inside of him within seconds of Spencer.

Once he was finished he pulled out and rolled over laying down. “My god...I love you.” He said while he panted. Spencer looked over dramatically too quickly.

“Really? I do too! I love you too I mean!” He said excited all over again as he started kissing him. The two talked about all sorts of things, mostly work, as if they were a perfectly normal couple, instead of two high functioning drug addicts.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys that’s all for that one, if it seems rushed it probably was, I’m way behind and I don’t know how (insert other fic writer’s name here) did it, but it was so hard for me to write smut for them while being high, because I always want them to be in character so much, but they really hit it on the head, seriously if you are like me and like your favorite characters to be beaten, strung out, and or scared in anyway, and you like the idea of them high together read it, it is perfect, and I am a mere mortal attempting to replicate a piece of art. Alright enough with the theatrics, really though, go read the fic, and follow me on tumblr for more look into my crazy life and watch the fandoms run wild! @iwantyourbloodonmylips !!! Thanks again guys!!!


End file.
